


hwhah-y? hwAh-y???

by QQI25



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: The spider bite has made Peter really light.Based off a tumblr post by smallangryspider





	hwhah-y? hwAh-y???

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i said i wld name them by memes nd i didn't hv a title so i looked to vines nd lo and behold the one gameshow host dude saying hwhah??? hwA h - y???? just. resonated w me nd this fic so. just look up "why vine" on yt nd u'll see this old dude w bad graphics nd thts ur vid.

Peter doesn’t quite fully understand it, has never been all that interested in biology, but the bite has somehow made him . . . lighter. He’d already been a scrawny kid to start with, never really packed on much weight, but after the bite, it’s more extreme. He looks the same weight, but he’s practically weightless. His footsteps are about as silent as Clint’s and Natasha’s, and that’s saying something. Oh, and he’s more flexible now, which is always fun to test and work on with Natasha. The most important part about this all, in Peter’s opinion, is his improved ability of pulling pranks and all the shits and giggles. 

\---

He first realises this at the Compound. He falls like the clumsy person he is, and Tony’s there to help him up. Tony extends a hand out to him, and it sends him flying across from the room. He lands on a couch luckily, and falls into a fit of laughter. 

“Holy fuck Pete, I’m so sorry! Fuck I just swore! Wait, shit, wait f . . . udge,” Tony says frantically, making his way over to where Peter’s on the couch, still laughing. 

“It’s okay to swear, Mr. Stark! Lots of kids do it at my school,” Peter says earnestly, sitting up and facing Mr. Stark. 

“That . . . is _not_ what you should be focusing on Pete! What you should be focusing on is the fact that I _chucked you across the room_!” Peter starts laughing again, and Mr. Stark frowns.

“Yeah, holy _shit_ that was amazing! You’re right; we _should_ be talking about how you were able to do that and how we should do it again! Also I’m allowed to swear because Aunt May does and she lets me.”

“Webs . . . nevermind. What am I gonna do with you?” Mr. Stark sighs. 

\---

In the beginning, he often forgets how light he is. 

There’s a night he remembers vividly with Aunt May. They’re sitting on the couch re-watching some movie (he doesn’t know which one it is now) and Peter’s got his head in her lap. 

“I’m gonna get myself a drink, Pete.” She taps his shoulder, but he puts his arms around her waist. 

“‘M not letting you up!” 

“That’s fine. I’m strong,” Aunt May says, laughing. She gets up and Peter’s yanked up with her. 

“You barely weigh anything, Pete! Do you even _eat_?” She stands still in shock. 

“It’s a spider thing, I think. And of _course_ I eat! You see how much I eat,” he says defensively. 

“That’s true,” she concedes. “Still. I don’t feel anything. What the fuck.” But, used to Peter’s antics, she ends up going to the kitchen with Peter still wrapped around her waist. He giggles as she pours her drink and still as she sits back down and sets the drink on the coffee table. The laughing settles down until he looks up at his aunt, thinks about what happened, and then starts laughing again. Eventually she starts laughing along with him. 

“My ridiculous kid,” she says softly and lovingly, ruffling his hair. She kisses his forehead and he smiles, reaching up to catch her hand and hold it.

“I love you, Aunt May.” 

“Love you too, Pete.”

\---

His next victim is Mr. Stark again. Mr. Stark’s walking ahead of him, unaware of his presence. He sneaks up ‘til he’s right behind Mr. Stark and pounces onto his back. His presence isn’t acknowledged and it doesn’t make Mr. Stark stumble forwards, so he just makes himself comfy and tries not to fall. To be honest, it feels like a hug, and he kinda maybe loves it, since Mr. Stark doesn’t freely give affection in an overt manner. 

“Hey, kid?”

“Yeah?” 

“It literally feels like I’m wearing a backpack. Do you even eat?” 

“I _do_ , and you _know_ how much I eat! I can’t believe both you _and_ Aunt May are forgetting how impressive I am with how much I can eat! It’s a _spider_ thing,” Peter says, pouting. 

“Oh, so what you’re saying is I wouldn’t under _stand_ ,” Mr. Stark says playfully. 

“Yeah, exactly. You wouldn’t understand.” Peter huffs for effect and they both laugh.

“In all seriousness though, do _you_ understand?”

“Nope! Not at all. But it’s fun!” 

“That’s certainly one way to put it.” Mr. Stark carries him all the way to the lab, where Peter finally gets down and they work on stuff together. 

Peter has no clue what makes him lighter, just knows that he enjoys it, enjoys how it brings him closer to the people he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i might write another pt to this? i might write a prank war?? but tht includes writing nd like. no promises :/// lmfao


End file.
